The Cat Burglar
by Dumb Katt
Summary: This is a new story that takes themes and char traits from InuYasha and Spice and Wolf. A thief in training called Neko cat in Jappense is partnered with another thief in training. What will become of the two while they train under there master? Read to find out! .


The Cat Burglar

It's very late at night and the stars in the sky where shining brightly. Everyone in town is sleeping soundly, but one person is wide awake.

_It's about time, _She thinks to herself.

She skillfully creeps through the town towards the palace where there are many jewels and expensive pieces. She makes not a sound in the night, as she shouldn't, as she is a skilled thief making her way to the old artifacts of this town. She is at the palace now, and makes her way up the wall guarding the palace, avoiding any of the guards on patrol.

_Now all I need to do is find an opening, _She thinks to herself, crouched on the top of the wall.

She silently makes her way down, and finds an open window on the far side of the palace. She slowly peeks inside and sees the main hall of the palace. It is filled with old dusty artifacts that would sell for millions in the market. Not a guard is in sight. She jumps in through the window, making only the slightest noise as she lands.

_This is too easy! Why didn't I do this years ago? _She thought to herself, a sly grin forming on her face.

She notices movement in the far end of the dimly lit hall. She quickly hides herself behind one of the artifacts. The person walks slowly down the hall towards her. She peeks out from her cover to see if it is a guard, and to her surprise, it isn't.

_That can't be right, can it? _She thinks to herself, starting to reveal herself to the person.

"Who are you?" The Person asks her in a low gravelly voice.

_It is him! _She thinks to herself, anger is visible on her face.

Without answering him, she flings herself at the man wielding a sharp dagger in her right hand. He simply side steps to dodge her attack.

_Why that little! _She thinks as she turns to attack him again.

"Look Neko, I know I told you that I wouldn't interfere with your job tonight," he dodges her attack again, "but this is no reason to attack me!"

Neko stops her attacks on the older man and whispers to him, "Then why are you here, Roan?"

The old man answers with, "I just wanted to watch you while you worked. That's all."

"Whatever Roan." Neko answers him, sheathing her sharp dagger. "Just stay out of my way, Ok?"

"I think I can do that." Roan smiles, making his wrinkles even worse.

Neko takes out a medium sized burlap sack, and starts putting jewels and artifacts into it. Standing up she states, "I'm done. Let's go Roan."

Roan nods his head and slowly walks out of the palace while Neko jumps out through the window, back over the wall, and back to their hide out with the sack over her shoulder. The hide out is simply a cave that has been hidden by nature. Neko made it back to the hide out before Roan, but that's to be expected of the old geezer.

She unpacks the artifacts and jewels she just stole from the palace and lays them out in highest to lowest price order. This takes her about an hour, for she took as many small expensive things as possible. Roan was still not back yet, though.

"Now what's that old geezer doing?" Neko said to herself.

She stayed up about another hour or two, but he still didn't come back. She lay down in her makeshift bed to sleep for the night, not really worrying about the old man. Thinking he was just going out for the night, which he does a lot.

Neko wakes up the next day to see that there is still no sign of Roan. _Where is he? _She wondered. She got up and dressed herself in normal everyday clothes, and hung up her dark thieving clothes. She now looked like an everyday citizen. The only difference was that she had on a robe to hide her face and her dagger that is strapped around her waist.

"I'm coming for you, Roan," Neko said as she walked through the wall of ivy at the mouth of the cave.

She made her way for Runo, the town that they were just in. It took her about twenty minutes, for the cave was not too far away. When Neko got there, she was met by a crowd of people surrounding the palace she stole from. She asked a young man near her what was going on, but when he saw her face he fainted.

_Well… that wasn't very convent, now was it… _She thought to herself, a slight frown on her face.

"T-The guards of the palace have captured an old man that stole from them last night, a-and are now going to execute him today for all to see." A young girl in tattered clothing said.

"Thank you little one." Neko said, handing the young girl a little money.

The little girl smiled and said, "Thank you Miss!" and ran off.

Neko turned her attention back to the affair at hand. She knew that the old man was Roan, but she couldn't just go up there and say she stole from palace, not him. But what could she do without drawing to much attention to herself.

_I got it. _Neko thought to herself.

She made her way through the crowd, asking and begging the people in the way to please move. That it was her _father_ that was about to be executed. Too many, that worked and they moved out of her way, but to one it didn't.

"Look you wench, I don't care if you daddy is getting killed. I just want a good seat to see all his blood gush out." He said, an evil grin spreading over his face.

Neko started to cry. The man got out of her way quickly after that. She made her way through the crowd with ease after that. When she got to the middle of the commotion, she confirmed what see thought before; that it was Roan that was to be executed. He was standing by a hanging rope. Five of the palace guards pointed spears at him while another was reading out his crimes to the public. Roan spotted Neko in the crowed and started to cry and struggle to reach her.

"Stop struggling, thief." Said one of the guards, pushing Roan back in place.

"But my daughter!" Roan yelled, reaching for Neko.

Neko starts to cry again and runs over to Roan, pushing the guards aside yelling, "Father!" She hugs him close and whispers to him, "Shall I take care of them?"

He answers with, "Do as you wish, Neko. Just don't kill any of them."

He stands back away from her and she unsheathes her dagger. The guards were startled at the sudden aggression, especially since it was coming from the girl. Neko took advantage of the guards' confusion and hit two of the six on the head with the handle of her dagger. The crowd screamed in fear and ran away, trying to avoid getting involved with the intruders.

"Ren! Get reinforcements!" said the guards leader, "The rest of you, get her!"

The one called Ren ran inside the huge palace to grab reinforcements, while the remaining guards ran at Neko and Roan. Neko readied herself for the incoming guards, but didn't need to, for a young man with double daggers came charging at the guards before they could reach her. As she gasped in awe, the man knocked out the rest of the guards then turned to her.

"Run!" he yelled at her. "I'll hold them off!"

Neko showed the man her anger physically and punched him in the face.

As he stumbled back he demanded, "What was that for!"

"I could've handled them myself." She snorted pointing her thumb at herself.

"Well sorry for helping a damsel in distress!" He crossed his arms.

More guards came running to apprehend them. Neko took her stance, as did the young man. They easily took care of the rest of the guards working together.

"Not too shabby." He winks at her.

"I could say the same for you." Neko says back to him.

Roan steps up to the young man and says, "I see you weren't kidding about your skills, Kan."

"Does this mean you'll take me as a student?" Kan asks Roan.

"Wait? What! You know this guy Roan!" Neko barks at Roan.

"Uh yes. We can talk about it later, for now we must go." He replies to her.

Neko frowned but didn't denie him. The trio ran out of town, jumping walls and knocking guards out along the way.


End file.
